Sequel to what wasn't seen
by twin15
Summary: The sequel to what wasn't seen! Kim come to Reefside so she and Tommy can talk face to face. How will it turn out?
1. Reefside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N: TADA!! the seqyel you've all been waiting for! Or I hope so! Anyways really short chapter. I just want to let you get the feel of how things are going (And so I do to) and get some feed back/suggestions/comments/wants... and so on. Enjoy!)

* * *

Kim sat in the driver's seat of her car frantically trying to calm down. Really this wasn't a good idea.

"Kim, seriously, you're way too nervous." Her friend Jen said looking at Kim earnestly.

'And for good reason.' Kim thought. She felt like she was about to do her routine at the Olympics or jump off the high dive of a swimming pool… no something higher than a swimming pool. Maybe a thirty story building. Yes. That was it. She was about to do something crazy like jumping off a thirty story building.

"Kim are you listening to me?" Jen asked.

She and Jen were in the car heading toward Reefside, California. AKA Where Dr. Tommy Oliver lives, the secret love of her life since high school.

She thought back to the day that she had received the letter from Tommy. She had brought a bunch of her gymnastics students back to her place for a celebration after a competition and they had found a stack of mail on her counter. Finding one from a Dr. Tommy Oliver they wanted to know what was up. Her students loved gossip and anything about there teacher was definitely something they wanted to hear. Especially when she blushed when they asked if he was an old flame. She had refused to tell them or read the letter. She wasn't sure, after all, what she would find in that letter. But her curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. She had read it fast and tried to keep back tears. She put it aside ignoring the worried glances and words of her students and told them that everything was fine. That an old friend had written and it was… emotional…

More like unbelievable. Incredible. A total surprise. What she had thought was only possible in her dreams…

And now here she was driving to Reefside to see him. To see Tommy Oliver… no Dr. Tommy Oliver. A grown man who knew his way around the world…galaxy if she had heard right from Jason about their mission on Space… She shouldn't be so bewildered. After all he was the one who seemed so calm and sure. He had written to her when he could have just burned her letters. Somehow she was still insecure.

"Hello? Earth to Kimberly? Kim? You there?" Jen asked.

"What? Sorry…" Kim said blushing.

"Listen. You got to stop being so freaked out about this. Plus you should be concentrating on the road. But I want you to know that I want to meet the Dr. Oliver, understand? Your white in shinning armor you keep on such a high pedestal, alright? I've been trying to get you to date someone since how long? Oh… It's been what? Seven years I think? So I want to make sure he's good for you."

"We aren't dating… we are just old friends who are reuniting. The Tommy I know was very kind. You don't have to worry. That's my job."

"More like love flames reuniting. And it's been years. He could have changed."

_'I know'_ Kim thought '_That's what I'm afraid of.'_

"So…. Exactly how did this come about anyways?" Jen asked.

Kim sighed. After she had read the letter again and made the arrangements she had grabbed Jen for the road trip only telling her that they were on their way to see Dr. Tommy Oliver. Jen knew who Tommy was from the times they had delved into the past but she hadn't told her about the letters or that she had sent them to him. She hadn't told her friends about her secret letters afraid that they would think that she was holding on to much to the past or that it wasn't healthy for her. Or that they would read them… which would come with _a lot_ of explaining to do considering no one knew she was a former power ranger. They wouldn't have understood. That one last connection she had to Tommy was those letters and at times writing them had kept her sane. And she needed that. She needed Tommy still….

"Woh! What is that?" Jen yelled.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kim slammed on her brakes. Up ahead the highway was filled with parked cars. People were streaming out of them and running around frantically. Kim looked up into the sky and saw a two creatures fighting each other in a cloud of smoke.

"A Zord…" Kim breathed in awe.

"Woh… Kim turn around and head back. What kind of place does this guy live in?"

"You stay here." Kim said unbuckling her seat belt and opening the car door.

"_Stay here_!?!?!" Jen said starring after.

"I'm going to go check this out." Kim said running into the chaos.

"Kim are you crazy! Kim?!? Kim! I can't believe this." Jen said and got out of the car as well running after Kim.

Kim kept going. Fear and adrenaline rushed through her. She pressed her way through the mob and found herself stopped under a large complex watching the battle scene before her. A white ranger was fighting off goons… not unlike the putties of her past. Suddenly however he was thrown and knocked into her.

"Sorry!" The ranger exclaimed getting her back on her feet, "It's not safe here! Go!"

Kim nodded but stared in ahh.

"Come on Kim!" Jen said grabbing her arm and pulling on her. But as she looked she saw a black ranger appear in the mist. Despite the shield over his eyes Kim knew who it was. And she felt his eyes pierce hers.

"Tommy." She breathed.

"Come on!" Jen said finally pulling Kim away. Kim came out of her trance and followed her friend back to safety.

* * *

(A/N: So what did you think? I hope that maybe I can incorperate more letters in here since that was the whole of the first one. So if you have suggestions please do tell me. Tell me what you think of Kim's personality and how she reacts to everything. Sorry the end was kind of... abrupt? More of Tommy in the next chap! (When I get it done.) I hope you like it!) 


	2. Hello Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(Sorry... It took me awhile to upsate this. It took me awhile to write but I knew where I wanted it to end so yeah it's kind of long... But enjoy!)

* * *

That safe place ended up being the local high school. Students, teachers, and people of running from the battle congregated in the large gym. School would start after the attack was all over. Which could be awhile, Kim decided. So she was going to use this time to get a crash course about the history of Tommy's Reefside.

"Kim! What the _hell _do you think you were doing rushing out there like that? Don't you know you could have died? Kim?" Jen asked.

"I'll be right back." Kim said standing up.

"I just had to want her to be obsessed with someone didn't I?" Jen said shaking her head.

"Principal Randall?" Kim said tapping a lady's shoulder.

"Yes?" The lady said turning around.

"I was wondering if a Tommy Oliver worked here?"

"Yes he does but he isn't here right now. Probably caught up in that mess." She said.

"I see thanks." Kim said her heart beating fast.

"Well if you don't mind I have some things to attend to." She said walking off.

Kim went her own way as well. Why did she just feel insulted?

"Now… Kim will you listen to me?" Jen asked raising her eyebrows as she sat back next to her.

"I'm sorry Jen. Really I am. I'm just distracted…."

"I could tell. And trust me if I hadn't known you for seven years I would seriously ticked right now. But I know you aren't normally like this and I forgive you." Jen said her smile reaching her hazel eyes.

"Thanks Jen."

"So tell me what really going on here." Jen said.

"Well it happened like this…" Kim started and for the next hour or so she and Jen talked it over.

* * *

"Finally that's over!" Conner said as he, Conner, Trent and Kira walked into the school. The entrance buzzed with people congregating and people existing since the fighting had died down.

"Tell me about it." Ethan said.

"And now… time for school… I am so not excited." Kira said.

"At least it's Dr. O first period. I mean he'll understand." Conner said.

"But that doesn't mean he'll cut us any slack." Trent said. That's when he spotted a small brunette lady looking at the school curiously.

"Hey see that lady over there?" Trent said.

"Yeah." The teens chorused together.

"Well… today during the battle I knocked into her. You should have seen her expression. She wasn't fearful… it was like she was amazed… kind of weird don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Kira said, "Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Now that you mention it. Yeah." Ethan said.

"Man she's hot." Conner said.

"Conner! She's not a student." Kira said hitting Conner upside the head.

The lady turned seeing them starring at them and starting walking over to them.

"Shit Conner you did it now." Ethan muttered.

"Hi, I was wondering..." She said approaching them, "Do you know where umm... Dr. Oliver's class is?"

The teen exchanged glances.

"He's an old friend of mine and I'm here on a visit." She said, seeing their hesitation.

"Yeah. We do. This way." Trent said starting to walk down the crowded hallway.

"That's where I know her!" Kira whispered to Ethan as they filed behind the lady and Trent.

"Where?"

"Remember when we got that history lesson?"

"What history lesson?" Ethan said making a face.

Kira rolled her eyes, "You know about our 'hobby'"

"OHHHH!" Ethan said excited, "You're totally right!"

"So what are you seeing him for?" Trent asked.

"Oh!" Kim said caught off guard. A blush creeping up her cheeks, "Old friend."

"Oh that's cool.

* * *

Tommy stood in front of his classroom looking out at the empty seats. Class would start soon. He was so not ready to teach. He clutch the side of his desk his knuckles white. Maybe he had overdone it a little. He was sore and a bit more beaten up than he wanted to admit. But he had come here as soon as things were done. He couldn't be late… it wasn't like it used to be….

Kim….

Had that been her? Standing there with her hair flowing about, her small body coming out of the mist? Her eyes piercing through his helmet, a look of wonderment on her face. Was that her? Could it really be?

He had expected to see her some time. After he had sent his letter he had gotten one back. Saying that she was making arrangements to come down if that was alright with him. She thought that since some of the air had cleared they should talk about it in person.

But now? Today? Was he ready?

That's when he noticed some of his students file in.

"Guy's take a seat. I have a worksheet passed out that I would like you to work on." Tommy said.

Those kids took there seats and Tommy went to his planner looking over his teaching plan one more time.

"I'll be right back…" Tommy told his students heading into the hall.

"Hey Dr. O?" He heard his voice called he turned around to see Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan behind him in the hall.

"Is there something you guys need?" He asked.

"Ah… no… It's just um… she wanted to see you." Trent said.

"Who?" Tommy started to ask but the teens moved and the women appeared.

"Hi, Tommy." She said smiling shyly.

"Kim…" Tommy said eyes widening.

* * *

"Hi." Kim said again feeling the blush deepen in her cheeks. She felt like a school girl again, shuffling her feet in front of her locker. She saw the teens gravitate into the classroom but everyone's eyes were locked on them. She looked at Tommy. Wow… he had changed. Short spiky hair. Down in a nice jacket and tie. No muscle shirts? She thought… of course not he was a teacher… he couldn't wear those kind of things… His face… Older, more mature. But his eyes, still the brown pools that had haunted her dreams. And she was falling fast.

"I know its kind a surprise…" Kim said weakly.

"That's alright… really." Tommy said snapping out of his trance, "It's just school starts soon…"

"Of course." Kim said, "I won't keep you long. I just figured since I was here I would come hi to say hello real fast.

"Uh… do you have a cell? I could meet you somewhere later."

"Yeah, yeah." Kim said, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Sure." Tommy said walking back into his classroom and shuffling with the stuff on his desk.

Kim smiled, "Nice organization." Maybe he hadn't changed as much as she had thought.

"Hey!" Tommy said grinning, "I've been better."

"Sure." Kim said teasingly.

"Here." Tommy said find and handing her a paper and pen.

Kim scribbled the number down.

"I'll call you." Tommy said.

"Ok." Kim said, "It's good to see you."

"Same." Tommy said.

"So…? Who's this?" One of his students said entering the classroom.

"New teacher? Girlfriend?" The blond asked.

Kim blushed.

"Cassidy sit down." Kira said.

"I was just leaving." Kim said backing out of the room, turning one last glance before she disappeared from sight.

"Seriously Dr. O! Who was that?"

"And old friend." Tommy said smiling watching her leave.

* * *

As his student worked on their paper Tommy sat down at his desk. Wow… Kim… She looked… just as he thought she would. She was beautiful. She had matured in the years but her face was not much changed and she was still the petite brunette he had known. And her smile was still it up her face the same ways. Her eyes still large and open. The way she looked up into his face, shy and unsure, evoke feelings deep inside him long buried. He closed his eyes. Kim… hearing her in the letters had made a crack in the wall he had made around himself. And he had tried to put the pieces of his life back together where it concerned him and Kim… but seeing her and hearing her voice. There were no words to describe it. Maybe… if he allowed him to be completely cheesy… destiny. That was the word he felt. Wither he was ready or not that was destiny.

* * *

"I see that grin, Kimberly Ann Hart! Tell me _everything_." Jen said as she got in the car.

"You know that long hair you've seen in all those pictures I have? Well..." Kim started smiling.

They drove around seeing the sights of Reefside and stopped at a local café to have lunch.

"Wow… I know we are only talking about his looks but gosh… he's sounds dreamy… hopefully he has a good personality too… If things don't work out with you to can I have him?" Jen asked laughing.

Kim smiled, "I've had dibs on him for awhile." Kim said winking.

"Ok… fine then." Jen said pretending to be annoyed.

The two burst into laughter.

"Man this day has been crazy!" Jen said, "Well the whole road trip was one thing. Then that battle. WOW. I wasn't sure we were going to make it. And then you and Tommy! Uh! It's just been so busy."

"And he's calling me later."

"Calling you later!" Jen said starring at her, "Why didn't you tell me! I suppose I can't tag along?"

"Uh… no." Kim said.

"Well you'll have to tell me everything. And I mean_ everything_." Jen said a grin on her face.

"Jen I want you to get that head of yours away from whatever thoughts you are having right now because I can assure you that you are so way off."

"Fine." Jen said.

"So… what will you do tonight?" Kim asked.

"Well… probably stay at the hotel, order in, watch TV." Jen said shrugging.

"Gosh you're boring."

"It's not like I came to see my knight in shinning armor." Jen said in a huff.

"Just giving you a hard time." Kim said lightly.

"Yeah I know." Jen said smiling.

* * *

"Wow… Dr. O! You sure got cute friends." Conner said.

"Conner!" Kira exclaimed.

Tommy glared at Conner.

"What?" Conner asked.

"So… was that who we thought it was?" Ethan asked looking around suspiciously.

"That was Kimberly Hart. If you see her you'll address her as Miss Hart." Tommy said looking at Conner, "And yes she was a former… pink."

"This is so cool!" Ethan said.

"And? What is she here for?" Trent asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. You know that."

"You've kept in touch? Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Kira asked.

"You could say we've kept in touch." Tommy said smiling as he thought of the letters.  
"And…? So you dated?" Conner asked.

"Conner!" Kira said hitting him upside the head.

"It's alright Kira." Tommy said, "And no Conner I'm not telling you that."

"Well. School is over and I've got things to do." Tommy said as they reached the school entrance, "So I'll leave you guys to gossip about your teacher."

* * *

"So… you said you came with a friend? " Tommy asked. Tommy had picked her up at five and they had gone out. He had shown her around Reefside and then they had made their way to dinner. Tommy had brought her back to his place and he had cooked dinner.

"Yes, Jen. She's one of the other coaches. She's been my friend for a long time. I dragged her along to keep me sane on the road trip."

"You live in California now right?" He asked. They were starting with safe questions nothing to hectic or emotional or complicated. Tiptoeing around the subject.

Kim nodded. "Couldn't stay away."

"So that was you I saw today… during the attack?"

"Yeah… that was me." Kim said.

"I thought it was… I just couldn't be sure."

"Why _were_ you there?"

"Jen said it was temporary insanity but I know better." Kim said laughing, "We had come from the road and saw what was going on. Traffic was back up and I got out of the car after I saw the Zords… I wanted to see these Dino thunder power rangers… and I knew you'd be there." Kim said looking up.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"Scary… to think evil is still here. Not so different from before either… But a strange sense of rightness. Seeing them was like looking in the past." Kim said her eyes far away, "It's been so long."

"It has been, hasn't it?" Tommy said more as a statement than a question.

"But here we are." Kim said.

"And so how did you get to my classroom this morning?"

"We ended up there to stay until the attack passed." Kim explained, "Then I asked around to find where you are."

"Well those kids who brought you in… that's them."

"Oh really?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… And they were quite eager to know what is going on."

"So? What do they know?"

"Nothing besides we are old friends. I won't be surprised if they try to find out more." Tommy said laughing.

"My girls wanted to now as well." Kim said.

"You told them…?"

"The same." Kim said.

"Where does that lead us now?" Tommy asked.

"I think that depends on you." Kim said, "I don't know when I'll have to be back…."

"Kim… it's your decision too… Why should it all be about me?" Tommy asked.

"I wrote the letter. I broke us up. I hurt you before I hurt myself. If you don't want anything to do with me then…"

"If I didn't want you to be here I wouldn't be having dinner with you." Tommy said reaching to hold her hands.

"I know but… Tommy…" Kim started.

"Yes Kim."

"I gave you those letters and I have a feeling you probably… maybe understand me more than I understand you…"

"What more do you want to know about me?" Tommy asked.

Kim looking into his eyes knowing exactly what she wanted to asked.

"What is it Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy…. I know it's only been what? An afternoon together but… Do you…"

"What Kim?" Tommy asked searching her face.

"Oh no never mind." Kim said shaking her head.

"Kim…." Tommy said frustrated.

Suddenly Kim's cell phone rang.

"Oh!" Kim said, "I'll just be a minute."

She got up and left into the living room.

"Jen why are you calling me?" Kim asked annoyed.

"You know I wouldn't call unless I have a reason."

"So what is it?" Kim asked impatiently.

"News back home. You know that competition that was supposed to be in two months?"

"Don't tell me." Kim groaned.

"You got it. We got a month. The girls are calling me off the hook telling me we need to get back. They've got a lot of ground to cover still."

Kim sighed. She was right.

"Fine."

"I'm starting to pack. If we leave now we'll be back by tomorrow and can rest a bit before we have to get down to work."

"Ok… Fine… I'll be there soon." Kim said wirily and hung up. She turned to Tommy.

"Work?" he asked.

"Yeah… we have to go back home. I'm sorry… I thought we'd have more time…"

"It's alright. I understand." Tommy said.

"I have to leave now." Kim said.

"Ok." Tommy said standing up from his chair and reaching for her jacket and handing it to her.

"I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault." Tommy said trying to smile.

"I know… but I wanted to stay." Kim said looking up at Tommy.

"I wish you could stay to." Tommy said and kissed her cheek.

"I think I still love you Beautiful." Tommy said breaking the kiss.

"I think I still do." Kim said gripping his right hand.

"I'll keep in touch." Tommy said.

"And I'll write back." Kim promised sealing it with another kiss.

"Good bye." Kim said reaching for the door knob but Tommy caught her.

"No goodbyes this time." He said, "We'll see each other soon."

Kim smiled and nodded. She existed and got into her car and started to drive away.

Tommy stood by his window watching her car disappear into the evening light….

* * *

(A/N: So I made this a longer chapter so that the next chapter can be dedicated to more letters! So Sorry there wasn't any in this one but next one there will be some! So please R&R!) 


	3. Letters

_A/N: Sorry It has taken me so long to update. Life's been crazy and I'm having serious writer's block... anyways I'm finally updating. I hope you like it. It's more letters. :) I'm not sure if I like it or not but i hope you do!_

* * *

_Dear Tommy,_

_So… I'm back home. The girls and I are working hard. Other than that life has been normal… I miss you… a lot… I know we saw each other for only a few hours but… It's made me realize how much we have truly lost. How are you doing? I'm so disappointed I didn't get to meet the rest of your 'crew.' When things settle down we will have to plan something. I'm sorry Tommy none of this is coming out right at all. Of all the things I've had to say in the past I've written to you easily and now that I'm actually going to send you a letter none of the right words come… I guess I want to say thank you… for giving me the chance to amend things with you. Thank you for forgiving me. _

_Love,_

_Kimberly_

_Dear Kim,_

_Forgiving you was probably the easiest part. It hurts but there is no reason to hold on to that pain. Really I should be thanking you for telling me what happened and giving you and I the chance to make amends. Things are going ok here. Mesogog is still causing problems here in Reefside for the power rangers. My 'crew' was disappointed as well that they didn't get to see more of you…. I miss you too. I think about you all the time. The other day Kira played a beautiful song that reminded me of you. You'll have to hear it. She's got talent, that girl, she'll go far. Did I mention Haley to you when you visited? She's a good friend of mine. I'd like you to meet her to. She got me through college and helps me with all the stuff I don't understand about technology. I real 'Billy' if you know what I mean. Write me soon… _

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Went to see some of the other gymnastics competitions. They were amazing to say the least. I took the girls with me. They loved seeing the others compete. They can't wait till their own competition. I love seeing what they are able to accomplish. There isn't anything like seeing someone you've taught excel at something. It makes me think of the good old days when you and Jason were competing in martial art matches and I was doing my gymnastics. I pulled out the few home made videos I have from back then. Some are deteriorated but others are still in ok conditions. My students love to look at them and make fun of our clothing. Makes me feel really old but I smile anyways. Sometimes I have to agree that some of the things I wore weren't the most flattering... but hey that was the style right? _

_Love, _

_Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_Kim what are you talking about? You looked great in everything. I always thought you did, still do. My kids have seen some of my own photos as well. My long hair is the most shocking to them. They can't imagine me with long hair. Although I'm sure it was a shock for you to see my short hair. Times really have changed, haven't they? I know the one thing that hasn't changed is how I feel about you Kim… I hope you don't mind if I be brutally honest with you. I've missed you for the longest time and I still love you. I know that you told me before you left you thought you still loved me but I couldn't help but notice the shadow in your eyes… Is that the truth? I've got to know Kim._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Tommy I do still love you. I was only hesitant because I wasn't sure how things between me and you were. I know that our bond has lasted until now but I was afraid that we had grown to far apart and too much had come between us. I still am not sure… How is this to continue Tommy? I really don't know._

_Love,_

_Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_When I got your letter my hands were shaking. Kim I am nervous and worried to write this to you… I know it's silly of me to be nervous. But I still get butterflies when I think f you or get letters from you. I would like to ask you… if you do still feel the same way and want to continue on… if you would be my girlfriend. I know you are busy at home and I am busy here and for now we would have to keep it long distance. But would you? And then when we can both spare time we can short out the details. I love you Kim and I don't think we can just start from scratch. That would be awkward and tedious. I want you to know that I love and I'm willing to take this chance with you. (Wow… that's the best letter so far I think)_

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I was ecstatic to get the letter from you, and quite surprised by its contents. I've been waiting for that question for the longest time but I didn't think I would be asked so soon. Are you sure you don't want to wait? I'm just afraid that we will rush into things and you might change your mind. I don't want to put any more strain on this than I have already caused. But if you are 100 positive then I will tell you how I feel. From the bottom of my heart I would love to get back together with you._

_Love,_

_Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_I am 100 positive. There is nothing for you to worry about. I am so glad you agreed. The kids and Haley know something is going on but I haven't told them anything. Isn't your competition coming up? I send my luck. I'm sure everything will go well. I have to stop this letter short because I have somewhere I need to be. Sorry._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I've had a long day at work and then Jen and I treated ourselves to a night out. I came home exhausted but am compelled to write you this next letter. I've known that we could have picked up our phones and called each other or if we wanted to be apart of this new age we could have e-mailed each other but there is something about writing this letter that makes it feel like there shouldn't be any other way to talk to you. Although I do miss hearing your voice. What I miss the most I think is your smile. I miss you so much. The competition is next Wednesday. Write me soon._

_Love, Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_Thanks for the letter. Things are getting messy down here. I can't tell you specifics but the kids and I are handling everything. It's just a matter of time before things settle down… hopefully for good. Your competition is over by the time this reaches you. How did it turn out? _

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_My girls came away with excellent scores and I am very proud. I'm sure you understand the feeling? And you be careful out their Tomas Oliver. You've asked me out and we have yet to go out on a date, I can't lose you yet! But In all seriousness Tommy be careful. I know what it's like being out there remember? Take care of yourself._

_Love, _

_Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_That's great about your girls. Sometime I will have to come see them compete. Nothing really to report here. My team is growing stronger every day. They've made amazing progress. We've been experimenting with their power and technology and have come up really gone a long way. It's my first year really teaching and it's interesting watching these three excel, wither at school or otherwise. I've been apart of many teams but there is something about this one that seems different. Although apart of it I fell detached from it in a way. As if I'm looking in on something. It's a strange feeling and I'm not sure quite yet what I'm seeing but whatever it is it is amazing._

_Love, _

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Thanks so much for the letter. It's good to hear from you. I've been watching the news and it's been worrying me. I know you told me not to but I can't help it. I have a mind to come down there myself. Unfortunately I am busy and I suppose I am no the person, not the ranger, I used to be. Write to me soon._

_Love, _

_Kim_

_Dear Kim,_

_Everything will work out alright, don't worry. This is nothing that the team and I can't handle. Just have faith and trust in us and we'll come out fine on the other side. I could use some distraction though. Tell me what's going on with you. How is everything? Please keep writing. Your letters keep me strong. You may not be a ranger anymore but you're what's keeps me going. Kim you were the heart and sole of out team but your fighting spirit lives in me. Remember that._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Tommy that was so sweet of you. I hate to say that I've been so emotional but I cried when I got your letter. I can't help but worry and I miss you so. You're letter made me feel so much better. I do trust in you and I'm glad I can help you in someway. You asked how things are going on here. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just training the girls and such. I meant to come and visit right after the last competitions but things just didn't work out. I'm sorry. I'm sure you are busy though. Remembering how things are probably like we would most likely be interrupted. I would hate to cause any complications with everything that's going on. You said it would end soon? Maybe after then I can visit. I know trying to beat a super villain isn't exactly easy. (Remember Ooze?shudder) I'm sure things will turn out ok. Now look at me! I was supposed to distract you from all that. I'm sorry there just isn't much interesting. _

_Love,_

_Kim _

_Dear Kim, _

_That's quite alright. Just hearing from you is enough to distract me. I know the feeling though. I can't shake the worry either. I've fought so many villains. And Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are hardly amateurs any more. But it seems so soon. Too soon. I just hope I've prepared them enough for this battler. It may take all they've got. But We've got to have faith. The future is in our hands._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy, _

_If I knew that you were that worried I wouldn't have carried on so! Now it's my turn to reassure you. Tommy you're a great teacher. I only saw a little bit of a battle but I know you've taught them and they'll be magnificent and triumphant. They need to see a confident leader. I know the Red is supposed to be the leader but you are truly their leader and mentor. If they see you strong they will be strong. You are the real 'Zordon' of the group. And perhaps in a way you can give something different and new that Zordon could never give. You have been a ranger. You have done this before. And you can do it again. You'll be great. I know it._

_Love,_

_Kim_

_Dear Kim, _

_Thanks for the reassurance Kim. I got your letter just in time. Mesogog is gone for good now. Our last battle was fought. And they did great, as you anticipated. In the end we had to sacrifice our powers. I don't know exactly how they feel but as for me I'm ready for some time from that business. Settle down and just teach science. If you aren't busy I say this is the perfect time for you to come to visit. I can tell you the details of everything and we can decide where to go from there. _

_Love, _

_Tommy_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Thank God you are ok Tommy! The world has always been safe in your hands. When I read the letter my heart swelled with pride and love. I can't even imagine how you must feel. And of course I'll come and visit! I don't know how long I can stay but I can manage some time away. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call when I find out when. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Kim_

* * *

_A/N: Wow... that was a lot of letters. But i wanted to have them all in one chapter... anways. tell me what you think but don't be to harsh with me, please. Also I have a question. If I say wanted to make changes to chapter one or something how could I do that? I'll update when I can._


End file.
